


AIDS SPEEDRUN FT. DANTE BRUNO NARANCIA AND VERGIL

by alymatsu, imjustsittinghere, kirayoshikaqe (orphan_account), lidroid, ph0betor



Category: Devil May Cry, Team Fortress 2, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack and Angst, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22287730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alymatsu/pseuds/alymatsu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjustsittinghere/pseuds/imjustsittinghere, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kirayoshikaqe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lidroid/pseuds/lidroid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ph0betor/pseuds/ph0betor
Summary: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NEW CRISPY CHICKEN PRETZEL FRIES AT BURGER KING CRUNCHY PRETZEL ON THE OUTSIDE TENDER JUICY WHITE MEAT CHICKEN INSIDE NEW CRISPY PRETZEL CHICKEN FRIES OR TRY ORIGINAL CHICKEN FRIES ONLY AT BURGER KING
Comments: 13
Kudos: 15





	AIDS SPEEDRUN FT. DANTE BRUNO NARANCIA AND VERGIL

this party's gonna get crazy  
CRAZY BABY AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
OH YEAH BABYYYYYYYYY

  
**dante is cool amen**

“black people,” vergil drops dead on the floor instantly.

“haha fuckign nerd” dante is cronching pizza amen.

aids speedrun motivational image

NOOOOOOO  
AM HORNY!  
YOU ARE HORNY FUUUCK  
IM SORRY FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK  
gala i will HACAWABACAHCSNADVF I WILL MAKE BRUNO HUG YOU AHAVGA B ACC AB SND  
eat yo mommas ballsack HSYFLKGAMDFNKJDSLGDOIPDSA;LFDSM DI8U0-0000000000000000000000000000 _**I WANT TO H*G BRUNO**_ mmmmmMMBEEP BEEP OOOOOOOOOOOOOU  
OHHHHHH MICROWAVE NOISES OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOYESSAASGSHAVAHSCSHSCSBavhafsdhHAHAHAHSHDJDH IM LAYGHIFNVQHAGAHD FUUUUUCK

fugo hits the whip and nae nae. his thong gets put out of place as a consequence. today is not a good day.  
looking good guys i think its ready to post on ao3

fingerfückung

fingers in his ass fingers in his ass kanye west he like fingers in his ass  
liz likes teeth in her neck ameno  
what the fuck is a quokka  
i think we're ready to go, no clue slut  
*weilds sticky fingers in battle* MY NAME IS BRUNO BUCCIARATI. I CAN PUT WHATEVER I WANT IN YOUR MOUTH  
narancia looked around hella confused sippin on orange juice like a boss  
fuck idk how to spell this adapare  
DORIME  
ameno ameno  
latire  
latifremo  
NONSENSE BROTHER  
JOIN ME IN PRAYER 🙏 i like pussyyyyyyyyyyy  
OREOS AND PUSSY  
I WAS GONNA SAY THAT  
HAVAHSHSHSGSHSG  
Gay  
i fuck bitches -vergil  
thats your problem in the long run -dante  
women arent real  
if she breathes, she a thot -vergil  
ALL WOMEN ARE QUEENS, VERGIL -dante  
FUCKFUCK SHIT FUCK OH FUCK OH GOD OH DAMN OH SHIT OH FUCK OH SHIT FUCK -nero

OUR MOM INVITES ME FOR DINNER then we freaked it ALSO dante broke in and killed your dad for the pizza in his freezer and he ate it frozen what are you gonna do nerd  
“you cant do that bro,” vergil fucking dies in response, “thats racist.”  
“no its not racist fuck demons all my homies hate demons im eating theirfucking pizza and u cant stop me” he is eating the frozen pizza still.  
“no”  
(i robot lookin ass)  
“no my ass fuuuuck NERD ass nigga bitch pasty fuck” chardine is found dead in the basement.  
“oh my god,” Jonathan Pee exclaims, “shes fucking dead again”  
“sammich oveRdose FUUCUKKK”  
“FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!!!!”  
“fingers in his ass fingers in his asss kanye west he likes fingers in his ass fingers in his ass fingers in his ass kanye west he likes big fingers in his ass.” vergil rises from the dead and starts singing fingerfückung.  
spy from the hit game team fortress 2 emerges from the grave!!!!!! :scream: :scream: :scream:  
“jackpot” dante whispers because fuck what vergil wants we dont respect his wishes here

YOOO ITS SPY FROM THE TEAM FORTRESS GAME TEAM FORTRESS 2!!!  
WTF IS THAT SPY

IM LOCKING THIS SHIT

ahaha FOR NOW HOLD HP BOYS  
FUCK

now this? this is epic.

i will eat the olives off of dantes pizza 🥵🍕🙏  
-lidroid 2020

i beat my wife  
-ph0betor/fucanami 2020

narancia aids speedrun edition  
-alyluvsnarancia 2020

bruno can put anything he wants in my mouth 🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯  
-gala 2020

HOW DO YOU PUT IMAGES IN HERE I NEED TO SHOW SOMETHING

NO THOUGHTS, HEAD. FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH BURGERKING 

THERE IS NO MEME

i think you're a whore

SHINING JUSTICE

WACKY WOOHOO PIZZA MAN

OMG SEXY

SEXY FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCKKKKKKKKKKKKK HHHBBDNFNFNFGNFNAAAAAAAA AHOOOOOOOOOHOOOO AHOOOOGAAA AOOOOOOOOGAAAAA MMMMSAAHHHAHHHHHHHH

**Author's Note:**

> "devils..... never cry."  
> -dante


End file.
